


Between Light and Darkness

by OneSaltyAceTanker



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And Summarys, Badass Revan, Crossover, F/F, Force Bond (Star Wars), I'm Bad At Tagging, Lightsabers, Sith Shenanigans, Space Battles, The Force
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-08-03 13:45:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16327391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneSaltyAceTanker/pseuds/OneSaltyAceTanker
Summary: Padawan Fareeha Amari sets out, together with a Jedi strike team, to capture the dark Lord Revan, which went south pretty fast. Now she is confronted with a Sith Lord, who is completly different, from what she expected. And her journey had just begun.





	1. Not as planned

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first real try at a multi chapter fic so please be kind :)
> 
> Yeah I know I said I would post another chapter to Angels Haven, buuuut I had a huge writers block and then this happened so....  
> But I promise the second part will come eventually.
> 
> And as always, feel free to point out any mistakes

_The worst thing about traps, was the wait. And oh, what a trap they had laid. Over month they had given feigned intelligence through more or less dubious channels to the empire. All in hope that they would jump on the possibility of getting their hands on a newly developed heavy turbo laser. But despite their best efforts of placing a mole in the Empires ranks, they had no clue, if the Sith actually took the bait. If not, well .... this would have been a colossal waste of fuel._

All that went through Fareeha’s mind all the while she watched the strike fighters patrolling between the hammerhead cruisers. That, and doubt.

_Did they have enough ships? They had thirty-three cruisers their accompanying fighters but how many ships would the Sith send? Would they deem a new laser as much a threat as it would justify sending a full-fledged attack fleet? Could the battleships distract the enemy long enough for the strike team to accomplish their task? And most importantly would they be able to capture the infamous Darth Revan?_

Fareeha glanced around the small shuttle, the atmosphere was tense. The republic soldiers were chatting with their voices low. She could feel their emotions, some of them were completely messed up by fear but most of them seemed to have accepted, that this mission was a one-way ticket. Her fellow Jedi's were a different story, they were so at peace with the situation, one even meditating, that she wondered if she ever would be a Knight.

“You seem troubled young Padawan”, somehow it was weird, hearing someone like master Wilhelm speak with such a low voice. He placed his giant hand on Fareeha’s shoulder, “tell me, what's eating you up?

“It's just, I feel like I don't belong here. I'm not an exceptional fighter like the rest of you. I'm not even a Knight! How am I supposed to be anything more that a burden?”

“Fareeha, it's not just about sheer power that makes someone valuable to a mission. Think of your battle meditation, you can inspire people do go above and beyond themselves by only your power of will. You can plant doubt in even the most disciplined foe. In my opinion, you are the most crucial member of this team", his words sounding as sincere as ever and with a chuckle he added, “and talking about fighting capabilities, I don't think you give yourself enough credit. If I remember correctly you kicked even some highly capable Knight's asses while sparring.”

Fareeha pondered his statement for a few moments, but just as she was about to answer, she got interrupted by the shuttle's pilot, “Master Jedi, we got word from the Serenity, they are picking up multiple signatures dropping out of hyperspace.”

At that, nearly everyone on the small spaceship darted for the transparisteel windows. And indeed where a few minutes prior was just empty space, now stood an impressive fleet. Fareeha counted at least fourteen Interdictor class cruisers, each one twice as long as the hammerhead cruisers they had.

“Do we have confirmation, that Revan is here?”, Master Wilhelm asked the pilot.

“Yes, the ‘Wings of Victory’ is leading their formation, accompanied by the Leviathan and the Judicator. This could get hairy if three of their best tacticians are here”, the pilot nervously replied. One of the republic soldiers just huffed, “the fleet was never meant to defeat them in the first place, they are only here to distract them long enough for us to get on their flagship, capture this Sith Lord and get out.”

○○○○○○○

A little while later the battle was in full swing and it got pretty clear that the republic fleet could only last so long. The Interdictors outclassed their ships in fire power as well as in shield strength. Only the numbers advantage was keeping them alive.

All the while the strike team's shuttle was making its way across the battlefield seemingly unbothered. A fact that greatly unsettled the Padawan.

“Master, I got a bad feeling about this. It's almost as if their interceptors are ignoring us. What if they expected a trap?”

○○○○○○○

The first thing Fareeha noticed after they boarded the _Wings of Victory_ was the stark contrast in design, while all the republic vessels’ interior was light colours, mostly with and a light grey, the interior at least on the Sith's flagship was dark and oppressing. But it was also almost operation theatre level clean, the shiny black floor was devoid of any dust or scratch marks, which likewise applied to the dull grey walls. It almost looked like the ship left construction mere hours ago.

The second thing she noticed, was that they were, apart from a few maintenance droids utterly alone in the hangar bay. _Surely this is a trap, there is no way they haven't noticed us landing,_ she thought. Fareeha tried to reach out through the force, trying to find anything hiding in the perimeter but felt none. _What_ she found however was the most disturbing presence she ever encountered.

Before the start of their mission, she had tried to prepare herself for Revan’s aura, she had always imagined it to be some kind of all consuming darkness based on the stories she heard. But Revan's real presence was on a whole other level. One part was this darkness she imagined but stronger than she could ever think of, like a massive black hole consuming everything in it's path. But there was also the light, she had heard from some of the masters, that even the dark Jedi or Sith had a piece of the light within them, like a lone candle in an empty building. But again, Revan was different, their light surrounded the darkness, shining brighter through the force than any star. Their aura resembled more a quasar, creating an inescapable maelstrom of both the light and the darkness.

Just thinking about, what Revan could be capable of, sent shivers down her spine. But again, it seemed like she was the only one to notice it. _Or everyone else is just better in control then me,_ her more pessimistic side interjected. _No, I need to focus on the task at hand,_ she thought. Pushing everything else aside, she called out to the republic soldiers, “Lieutenant Saleh, Anubis squad, we're heading for the bridge!”

“Aye ma'am. You heard the Jedi, grab your gear get moving!”

 ○○○○○○○

As the Jedi finally reached the bridge, they were greeted by a lone Sith Lord's backside. Revan stood in front of the central view port observing how the republic ships crumbled under the onslaught of the Sith fleet.

“You know", they started, still not turning around as if five Jedi weren't even remotely a threat to them, “I knew that the Jedi were growing desperate, but I never expected the council to send their so-called wonder child, the ‘last hope if the republic’, on a silver platter directly onto my flagship. I tell you what, if you surrender her now to me, I will let you go unharmed.”

The five Jedi were baffled by this proposal and it to the better of a minute for Master Wilhelm to shake out if it. “You will _never_ lay a finger on her! Revan you are under arrest and we will bring you before the council for you to face judgement.”

His statement was met with silence. The following laughter sounded strange and metallic through the voice changer in Revan's helmet. As the laughter died down, they turned around to face the Jedi. The layers of black fabric aided by the hulking armour made it virtually impossible to determine who or what was hidden beneath the infamous mandalorian Mask.

“You were serious? You really believe that a master and four, no wait, three and a half knights can defeat me? Aren't Jedi taught to be modest, even with their powers?”

This time one of the knights who spoke up, “You are the only one who overestimates themselves Revan. You can't win against all of us!”

“Oh, a brave but stupid one are you", even with the voice changer the malice in their voice was clearly audible, “first of, it is _Lord_ Revan. And second”, suddenly the knight got levitated of the ground without Revan even moving a finger, “I didn't go overboard with stating that I'm more powerful then any of you.” And with a flick of their wrist Revan send the knight in the far-out corner of the bridge, where he smashed into a wall with a dull thud.

“Last chance, surrender the Padawan and you can leave unharmed. And don't worry, he isn't dead. For now."

That sprung the other Jedi into action, all four igniting their lightsabres. But before Fareeha could assume her fighting stance she got frozen in place by a stasis field and pushed near the wall. With a brief glance in her direction Revan commented, “Don't move, I don't want to accidentally damage my price.” She could basically hear the smirk behind that mask.

The other three Jedi started to surround the Sith Lord, which still hadn't drawn their weapons. The reason for this got pretty clear when two streaks of force lightning were directed at the two knights on either side of Revan. Both knights managed to deflect the lightning bolts but looked exhausted afterwards.

“You may be strong in the dark side, but the light will always prevail!” Master Wilhelm exclaimed before charging at the Sith Lord.

Revan easily dodged his strikes, “Your mistake is to assume I have, as you call it, fallen to the darkness”, they dove beneath another swing, “I never left the light, rather embraced the force on a level the Jedi will never be able to comprehend. But I will gladly show you the force's true might!” And with an incredible force push they threw the hulking master over the complete length of the bridge.

The two knights took advantage of the seemingly distracted Sith, both jumped at Revan swords ablaze and aimed at the torso and the neck. Fareeha closed her eyes, not wanting to see the outcome.

For an agonisingly long moment, nothing happened, no pained screams, no ripple through the force indicating death, only the faint sizzling of lightsabres. As she dared to open her eyes again, she couldn't fathom what was playing out before her. Revan hadn't moved a bit, both lightsabres were only inches from their body. The two knights stared in disbelief at their blades. The Sith Lord had caught the sabres like they were sticks. The blazing plasma seemingly nullified by simple leather gloves.

“T-that's not possible!”, one knight stammered. “Only for a narrow-minded Jedi", came the sinister reply and with a twist of their body Revan yanked the sabres out of the knights’ hands. Thrown into the air, the still ignited weapons were now levitating in front of their former wielders, aimed at their hearts.

In the meantime, Master Wilhelm was back on his feet again, his sabre reignited. Revan turned, facing him, “You still want to fight me? Don't you realise you already lost when you boarded my ship? Haven't you even wondered how easy it was to get here?” By now Fareeha was fuming, how dare this monster make a statement like this. Their entire escort squad died within minutes after boarding. “I _knew_ your plans! I knew you would bring in the last hope of the republic! I never intended to kill any of you, I just wanted her!” Revan gestured in Fareeha's direction like she was some sort if trophy. “But you made your decision. And now you will fell the consequences!”

A quick flick of their wrist and the two levitating swords imbedded themselves in the chests of their former owners. Fareeha watch in horror as the two Jedi collapsed to the ground. But a distinctive snap-hiss brought her attention back to Revan. The Sith Lord hadn't moved but was now wielding two rather unusual lightsabres. One, a vibrant purple in colour, in their right and a blazing orange one in their left hand.

All of a sudden, she felt a ripple through the force but this time it wasn't fear, she could almost feel the fury radiating through the air. To her surprise it didn't originated from the, in her mind obvious, source. Revan emanated a strange tranquillity, like this was all according to a greater plan. _What it almost certainly does,_ she thought. No, the white-hot anger came from Master Wilhelm. It grew stronger and stronger until it washed over his mental shields.

With a mighty roar he jumped at Revan, who dodged him easily. The follow-up strike aimed for Revan’s midsection but got deflected by their sabre. They exchanged multiple blows, the crackling of plasma blades connecting ever present, but the, next to Reinhardt’s gigantic form, diminutive looking Sith Lord didn't even budge. They parried each strike like it was nothing.

Revan, appreciably getting annoyed by the more and more haphazard strikes, again threw the Jedi master over the length of the bridge with a massive force push. But this time Reinhardt was able to slow his impact enough to not get knocked unconscious, instead propelled himself back at Revan, sword raised for a mighty overhead strike. The Sith simply rolled to the side and jumped back to their feet, catching the Jedi's weapon in a blade lock.

“You disappoint me Reinhardt, aren't you supposed to be the Jedi's best swordsman?” Revan taunted, “see, you lack imagination and that will be your demise.”

Their next move made Fareeha's jaw drop. While still locking blades with master Wilhelm, Revan disengaged one sabre and promptly reactivated it after it past the Jedi's guard severing his sword hand. Followed by a kick to his chest, making him stumble and fall to his back.

Revan approached the fallen Jedi setting on foot on his torso and raising one of their blades to his neck. “You lost...., any last words Wilhelm?” “Please,” the old Jedi begged, “you can take my live, but please,” he glanced in Fareeha's direction, “let her go, please.”

Revan turned their head to Fareeha, seemingly pondering Reinhardt plea for several moments. “No,” came the cold reply, “I told you, _you_ made a decision bringing her here, now you have to live with the consequences.” And with a swift strike, Revan decapitated the fallen Jedi.

“NOOO!” Fareeha sobbed, still unable to move, “you monster, why did you kill him?!” Tears were rolling freely from her face. Revan extinguished their lightsabres, turned and made their way towards the Padawan.

“To put it simple, to free you,” Revan replied nonchalantly, “as I said before, neither the Jedi nor the Sith use the force to it's full potential. And _you_ Fareeha Amari have an extraordinary potential, but you will never be able to utilise it, if you cling to the Jedi code. I offer you the path to sheer limitless power and a way to safe the republic.”

“What are you talking about!” Fareeha spat, “You are the one who is attacking the republic! I will never join you!”

Revan sighed, “You fail to see the whole picture, my entire crusade is about...,” they stopped mid-sentence, “GET DOWN!”

Revan threw them self at Fareeha, knocking her to the floor, moments before multiple blasts erupted all around the bridge. Some of the transparisteel windows cracked but got immediately sealed by emergency shutters. Terminals exploded sending shards throughout the room, most of them were fend of by Revan's armour but a few embedded themselves in Fareeha's skin.

After the barrage stopped, Revan was the first to regain their footing. Just in time to contain an exploding plasma conductor with the force. Even with Revan's astonishing force capabilities the blazing hot gases slowly expanded. “GO!” they snapped.

“What?” “I said GO! Down the hall is an emergency shuttle, take it and go. There is no use in you dying here!”

As Fareeha was still not moving, Revan groaned and pushed trough the bridges entrance and flipping on the communication terminal right afterwards not even bothering if the Padawan was out of earshot. The last things the young Jedi heard from Revan were a name, Admiral Orderon Kaleeri, and something called ‘Lazarus protocol’ before the blast doors closed.


	2. Glimpses of the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fareeha makes her escape from the Sith flagship and uncovers some of the mysteries surrounding Darth Revan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go, chapter two is finished.  
> I'm not entirely happy with the ending, so there might be some editing in the future.
> 
> Translations and explanations will be in the end notes.  
> Enjoy :)

Jedi Master Mei Ling Zhou stood on the _Serenity_ ’s bridge, watching the battle, when she felt the first Knights fall. She knew it was at the hand of Revan, she had felt their fear reverberating through out the force before their death. She winced as Reinhardt’s fury leashed out over their bond.

“Master Jedi, are you all right?” an officer asked afraid.

“Yes, I'm ok. It was just a ripple in the force. No need to worry,” she replied after regaining her composure and even managing an optimistic smile. “We need to hold on a little while longer, the team has confronted Revan it shouldn't take much more time.” _No matter the result,_ she thought but didn't voice her concern. There was no use in trouble the crew any more than they already were.

When Reinhardt ultimately fell at the hand of the Sith Lord, his pain and fear hit Mei with full force through their bond only to be replaced by a suffocating emptiness, like someone had ripped a part of her soul out. She dropped to her knees, crying and clutched her chest. In an instant, the captain was next to her, “Lady Zhou, what happened!?”

“It's over,” she managed to press out between her sobs, “they .... they are all dead!” At that the captain paled, shock filled his face, but only to be replaced by determination. He had to at least get her back to safety.

“Signal the fleet, the strike team is lost. All ships retreat!”

_The captain's orders were carried out and the republic fleet retreated back to Dantooine, the last ships to make the jump were able to see one of the Sith cruisers to fire at another one. But none saw the withdrawal of about two fifth of the Sith's battlefleet, right after the flagship's bridge went up in flames._

○○○○○○○

Back on the _Wings of Victory,_ Fareeha sat dumbfounded in the empty hallway, trying to process what had transpired on the bridge. Their entire plan had been heading south, the moment they set a foot on the bridge. Revan had bested all of her companions while she could even move a finger. She had been at the Sith Lord's mercy but then... had Malak really fired at his master's ship? And why did Revan save her, why did they let her go? Her head started throbbing as she searched for an answer. _Or maybe I just have a concussion from the fall..._

Her thoughts got interrupted all of a sudden by the ship's communication systems: “General quarters, this is Lord Revan speaking. Malak turned on us, all hands abandon ship! I repeat all hands ab...” Another explosion rocked the ship and cut of the transmission.

This got Fareeha moving, but instead of running towards the shuttle bay, she rather headed for the bridge. She had felt Revan's aura almost vanishing, only a spark remained, and she wouldn't let them die this easily, not after all that happened.

On the other side of the blast doors, a scene of destruction presented itself to Fareeha. One of the blasts had send a support bar straight through the durasteel flooring making it's burst end look like some kind of metal tree. Fires where spread out over the entirety of the bridge and the only remains of the formerly unconscious Jedi where his lower parts and a huge blood splatter along the ruined bulkhead.

Fareeha was frantically searching for Revan since she knew, other explosions would not only be their end but most probably also hers if she stayed on the bridge. She finally found the Sith Lord in a heap of armour and scrap metal on the far side of the room. As she rolled them on their back she Fareeha noticed the nearly half a metre-long strut of metal protruding from their unprotected side along with the bloodied robe surrounding it.

She took out her lightsabre and cut away most of the rod, for she couldn't risk pulling it out and possibly cause even more damage. Flinging their arm over her shoulder Fareeha hoisted Revan up and started walking towards the shuttle hangar.

○○○○○○○

It took considerably more time to cross the hallway with a semi-conscious Sith Lord draped half across her shoulder, especially since said Sith Lord was wearing this ridiculous heavy body armour. _How can Revan even move in this, let alone fight,_ Fareeha wondered as she moved the last steps towards a sleek black shuttle. From the lack of any distinguishable insignias on the hull, she concluded it had to be Revan's personal ship, for when they needed to go somewhere undercover.

The boarding ramp was already lowered, so she could walk straight up to medbay where she lifted Revan onto the operation table and began disassembling their armour.

With great curiosity she carefully she undid the bindings which held the mandalorian Mask in place and for the first time noticed the two small white angel wings with a sword in between that were etched into the left cheek part. She then lifted the Mask slow off Revan.

Some part of her expected a face, distorted by the dark side, with deep scars and unnatural skin colour, like the ones of other fallen Jedi, she knew from the archives. What she had not accounted for was Revan being a woman and a beautiful one at that. Her golden locks filled the black hood as they were no longer confined by the Mask's bindings. Her petit face looked somewhat ethereal and peaceful in her unconscious state. Not like someone who could have decimated an entire strike team in mere minutes without even breaking a sweat.

It took a considerable amount of will power for Fareeha to stop herself from ogling at the Sith Lord’s face and tend to the more pressing matter at hand. Which was the metal rod still firmly embedded in Revan's side. But something in the back of her mind told her, she knew this woman, she just couldn't put her finger on it. She activated the medi-droid that stood in the corner and began peeling her out of the bulky armour.

But before she could even open the first clasp a tremor went through the entire ship, reminding Fareeha, that the shuttle was still standing unfazed in its hangar on board a cruiser that was under fire by multiple turbolasers. Scrambling to the cockpit she ignited the thrusters and took off, brushing aside any start procedures. Only for her to see the last ships of the republic fleet either jumping out of the system or getting disintegrated by the Sith fleet's fire.

The beeping of one of the control surfaces signalled to her that now the shuttle was targeted by the Interdictors' automated fire direction systems. Knowing that a shuttle would never survive such a blast, she did the only thing she could think of. She kicked in the hyper drive, hoping the nav-computer's last jump location would not have them end up on some Sith infested planet and crossed her fingers that they would get out of harm’s way.

For a few disturbing seconds nothing happened, but then the stars merged into the familiar soothing pattern of light streaks before the cockpit's windows. Fareeha slumped back into her pilot seat, relieved that they were still in one piece. She allowed herself a minute or two to relax, before she went back to the medbay, where the still unconscious Revan lay in her full armour, save for the mask.

Getting Revan out of it was tedious. The different parts all had multiple straps, clasps and bindings to keep them in place. And then there were the several layers of black robes, she needed to remove before the medi-droid could tend to the metal strut, _still_ protruding from the blonde’s abdomen.

When she finally peeled Revan out of most of her clothes, leaving her in just a tight fitting black bodysuit, she couldn't help but marvel at her beauty. She had a slender but toned body and even though she was not as tall as Fareeha she was nowhere near a small person. Her long, perfectly formed legs gave her a certain sex appeal and Fareeha hat to chastise herself mentally for even thinking about Revan like this. _She is a Sith, for force sake!_ She thought, _but then again, why did I save her in the first place? The republic surely will have her executed._

She pondered this thought while the medi-droid got to work on Revan, carefully cutting a hole into the bodysuit, around the entrance wound. The droid then stopped and ushered Fareeha out of the medbay, so they could work in a sterile environment.

Fareeha, somewhat flabbergasted that she got shooed away by a droid, decided to inspect the ship a little further. Her first stop was the cockpit, since she had no pressure of time she concluded it would be a good idea to check where they were going and maybe get a transmission out to the Jedi.

“Let's see, where were you the last time Revan,” she mumbled, as she tabbed away on the nav-com, “Arkanis sector, grid coordinates R16, dual star system, but .... the system’s name is locked? What is that all about? Mhm... at least it is listed as neutral.” She tried several times to get around the data lock but to no avail. At least now she knew it was still in the outer rim and not somewhere deep in the unknown regions. “Ok, next step, I have to inform the council that I have captured Revan,” she thought aloud.

Finding the communication terminal was second nature, getting it up and running proved to be a little more complicated since she wasn't familiar with the Sith’s technology. But eventually she, with enough pressing of random buttons, she got it somehow operational. Only to be confronted with yet another problem.

“Why in the nine corellian hells do I need a security code to send a transmission on an open channel?!” she tried again to connect to another republic channel. This time the terminal presented a read out. “ _Lazarus protocol: active; intersystem communication suspended; Revanchist channels require senior officer identification._ Oh, you got to be kidding me....”

After several more fruitless tries Fareeha decided it would be the best course of action to await their arrival in whatever system they were travelling to and then find a way of contacting either the republic or the Jedi. And since she didn’t have anything else to do she went back to the medbay to check on Revan.

○○○○○○○

When she arrived at the medbay, the door was open, so she simply entered. The medi-droid was cleaning the operation equipment and Revan was still lying unconscious on the sickbed. “How is she doing?” Fareeha asked the droid. “Physically she is doing quite alright ma'am. Mentally, .... my scans indicate that something is wrong with her subconsciousness, but I couldn't identify its cause.”

“Maybe I can help,” she suggested. “Apologies ma'am, but I'm a state of the art doctor droid, I fail to see how someone like you could help this woman, if I wasn't able to.”

Fareeha was baffled and it took her a moment to form a reply. Had this stupid tincan just insulted her? “I'm a Jedi, I my not be the greatest force healer, but I'm sure as hell more capable helping her in this state then you will ever be!”

“If you think so ma'am,” the droid stated and Fareeha could swear if he could he would have shrugged, “but I won't be held responsible for any permanent damage you may cause. If you would excuse me now I'd like to recharge myself.”

Fareeha pulled a chair up to the sickbed's head and sat down. She placed her hands on either side of Revan's temples and began to focus herself within the force. It surprised her that, even in her unconscious state, Revan's mental shields where incredibly strong. Slowly but surely, she probed her way through the various layers, it was a lengthy procedure, but she finally reached the last barrier.

Before breaking this last wall, she inhaled deeply and prepared for the coming flood of memories. She had done it before, she knew vaguely what she would have to expect, a multitude of unsorted glimpses of a person's life often paired with raw emotions and more often than not the try rejecting the foreign entity that her intrusion was.

But nothing had prepared Fareeha for Revan's mind. A whirlwind of emotions tore its way into her mind, instead of Revan trying to repel her, her mind got forcefully dragged into the Sith's memories....

○○○○○○○

_She opened her eyes, looking around herself, Fareeha concluded she was in some kind of bedroom or maybe a children's room? Out of the corner of her eye she noticed a dishevelled mess of blonde hair. It was definitely a child's room. The little being sat with their back to Fareeha playing with some toys and if her eyes didn't deceive her, some of the toys were levitating, could it be..._

_“Angela?” a woman's voice disrupted her train of thought, “Angela you've got a visitor.” The blondes head whipped around in the voices direction, Fareeha followed her gaze and nearly got a heart attack, there in the door stood Revan. Or so she thought at first, the woman was wearing the same red and black mask that Revan did, even the small white insignia was the same, but the rest of her attire didn't fit the picture. Instead of Revan's layers upon layers of robes and battle armour, she was wearing a standard issue mandalorian combat suit in blazing red. The markings on her chest and shoulder guards indicated she had to be some kind of high ranking soldier, maybe a commander? But why is she wearing the same mask as Revan?_

_“Mama, Mama look!” the blonde girl screamed in excitement, showing of the levitating toys, “I managed four today!”_

_“Kandosii!_ _Ner kih senaar,” the woman exclaimed and lifted the girl up in her arms, who was squealing of joy. As the warrior took of her helmet for her daughter to play with, it struck Fareeha, the woman had to be Revan's mother, they shared the same long blonde hair and ethereal beauty. But that would mean .... the little girl was Revan!?_

_But before she could further pursue the thought, mother and daughter left the room and Fareeha was magically pulled with them. Their destination seemed to be a sparsely decorated living room. There wasn't much in terms of furniture barring two cream coloured couches and a dark coffee table. On one of these couches sat, judging by her attire, Jedi Knight. Surprisingly enough her eyes had to different colours. “Angela, I want you to meet Moira O'Deorain, she is a Jedi.”_

The vision faded, replaced by another torrent of fractured memories. Fareeha saw Angela’s first years of training almost in time lapse, before a new vision manifested itself.

_Angela stood in sea of lush green grass, dotted with trees here and there. Fareeha instantly recognised the temple wall to her left, they were outside the enclave on Dantooine._

_“Hey Angie, do you wanna fight now, or are you scared to lose to a mere Padawan,” a girl with icy white hair called out. “Don’t even try it Meetra, she could probably take on both of us and still win. There is a reason, she gained knighthood before us,” a tall, bald-headed boy shot back. Interestingly enough the top and back of his head were covered in tattoos, which Fareeha was sure she had seen somewhere, but couldn’t pin point where._

_“Well, it would definitely pose a decent challenge,” the blonde replied, a wolfish smile spreading on her face, “What do you say Alek, you and Meetra against me?”_

_Alek didn’t even bother to reply, he jumped to his feet, grinning and ignited his training sabre. Both girls followed suit, Meetra with her dual-bladed and Angela with both of her standard swords._

_Meetra and Alek closed in on Angela from both sides, but she didn’t move. Then, like the two had crossed an invisible line, the young knight sprang into action, charging at Alek. It was obvious to Fareeha, that the boy was an extraordinary fighter, but he was still no match for Angela. Even as the other girl joined the brawl, the blonde still pressed the attack. She looked almost as if she was dancing around the various strikes._

_When one of her training sabres grazed Alek’s knee, effectively paralyzing his leg, she pushed him of with the force. Thinking her distracted Meetra went in for an overhead strike, only to get both sides of her double sabre in a blade lock with Angela’s. Who in turn, her strength augmented by the force, pushed her to the ground._

_“Nar dralshy'a,” she jokingly mocked the two, a happy smile plastered on her face and disengaged her weapons. Reaching out with her arm, she pulled Meetra back to her feet and into a hug._

Suddenly Fareeha got thrown back into reality as the ship rocked from an impact and she fell to the floor. She staggered back to her feet, only to get knocked to the ground by a second impact. As she made her way to the bridge, a multitude of blows hit the ship. Upon reaching the cockpit she saw their cause; the shuttle was surrounded by pirate ships.

Engaging the sub-light engines, Fareeha made a run for the planet, the pirates in tow. Despite her evasive manoeuvres the stream of hits the ship took didn’t break. In the back of her head she wondered why the shuttle was still in one peace, surely the shield had given out by now. And as if on cue one lucky, or rather unlucky, shot hit the ship near the starboard stabilizer, sending the ship spiralling down towards the endless dune sea.

Through some kind of miracle Fareeha managed to stop the steep descend they were on, but the ship still hit the sand with a tremendous force. Unfortunately, she wasn’t strapped in and got thrown around the cockpit. She hit her head on one of the control surfaces and everything went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Mama (german) – mum  
> Kandosii (mando'a) – awesome  
> Ner kih senaar (mando'a) – my little bird  
> Nar dralshy'a – try harder
> 
> Training Sabres - almost the same as normal Lightsabres, the only difference being they don't injure, just paralize. Still hurts like hell tho  
> Force Bonds - a deep emotional connection between to force users, depending on how strong the bond is, it is possible to share thoughts, feeling and even memories and skills
> 
> Don't ask why Mei and Reinhardt share a bond... I just needed someone to order the republics retreat upon his death and it wouldn't fit for Fareeha's mother to also be a Jedi. (Since I will probably need her later on)
> 
> Oh and if someone as an idea what name I should give to the shuttle, as it will be used throughout the story, put it in the comments :)


	3. Break your Chains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After her crash landing Fareeha awakes in an unknown room together with a grumpy Sith Lord, who is more than ready for heated argument.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me way longer than I wanted it to, but now, after scrapping my progress three times, here it is.
> 
> A big thanks to both RoslynneCross as well as bzarcher for the awesome name suggestions, I just couldn't decide which to use, so I took one as the ship's name and the other is going to be class name.
> 
> As always, feel free to point out any mistakes and enjoy reading 😊

When Fareeha came back to it, the blonde's sapphire eyes were boring into her. _Wait, aren't Sith supposed to have yellow ones and why isn't she wearing her mask?_

“Oh, the princess has awakened,” she grumbled, voice dripping with sarcasm, “care to explain, how we ended up in this mess?”

Only now Fareeha registered their surroundings, to long being captivated by Revan's deep blue orbs. The room they were in seemed to be carved from sandstone with one sturdy, dull grey door and a small, metal-grilled window. _Are we in a cell?_ The interior, or rather the lack of it, furthered this suspicion. The only other thing besides the two cots, was a little refresher. She then noticed the force suppression collar around her neck. Now she was sure this was a cell and it also explained the lacking feeling in her subconsciousness.

Her sight returned to the Sith Lord, _or is it Sith Lady,_ sitting across from her. Revan's armour was completely missing, leaving her in only the black bodysuit, Fareeha had seen before. Her mind instantly went back to the visions she had seen. Could it be that Darth Revan was actually...? her eyes went wide.

“Ziegler!” she exclaimed. Revan's brows knit, “Excuse me?!”

“You are Angela Ziegler, the youngest Jedi to ever earn their knighthood! You were said to be dead!” for a moment, Fareeha was giddy like a child, she just met her Idol, the one person, she always looked up to. Then the realisation hit her paragon had given in to the darkness and slaughtered her way through the outer Rim. Her gaze turned hard, “What kind of monster have you become!”

Revan turned her head to the side and huffed annoyed, “Suits the council, to declare me dead instead of admitting that their most promising knight decided to defy their ruling.” Her eyes returned to Fareeha, fixating her with an icy cold stare, that made her almost, _almost_ , turn away, “And what does qualify _you_ telling me what I have become? You know _nothing_ about me or the choices I had to make!”

Slightly taken aback, Fareeha hesitated for a moment before retorting, “You have killed millions of people, is that not enough for you?!”

“If you haven't noticed, we were and are at war! And it didn't exactly bother anybody, when I was fighting _for_ the republic. They even called me a hero, if I recall correctly. But as soon as I turn against them, I am a monster. You notice the hypocrisy in this, don't you?”

Even though she didn't want to admit it, a small part of her had to agree with Revan. _But that doesn't change anything!_ “And what about Telos?! Your fleet raised and planet, killing almost everybody, without any reason!”

“I'll admit Telos was gruesome, but that was Malak, defying my direct orders to capture Telos intact. And believe me when I say he paid for it dearly.”

The more Revan talked, the angrier Fareeha got. Did she really believe what she was saying? That she just did what was right and that all the atrocities the galaxy had seen were committed by disobedient followers of her? “Are you also going to tell me that Malachor V was just another failure of one of you underlings? That you didn't just killed of half of your fleet just because they wouldn't follow your path and it was just convenient?!”

“Don't you dare even assume you know anything about Malachor or the choices I had to make!” If Revans tone hadn't given away that she was seething, the sparks coming from her suppression collar would have been a good indicator. “Some if the best men and women I ever knew died over Malachor. They followed me willingly and sacrificed their lives to protect your precious republic! Don't you dare to use their deaths against me! You have no idea what I, what Meetra lost that day!”

Revan's collar sparked violently and Fareeha was hit by waves of emotions. Hate, anger, grief and fear but also love crashed down onto her mind, similar to when she healed Revan's wounds.

○○○○○○○

_Revan stood alone on the observation deck aboard the Wings of Victory, watching her fleet positioning itself around Malachor V. Before her inner eye, she replayed the plan, the plan which every battle she had fought, every victory she achieved had let up to. It was not only her end game, it was also the republic’s. If anything went wrong, if she failed to defeat Mandalor the Ultimate or if her secret weapon didn't work as intended, nothing would stand between the mandalorian armies and Coruscant._

_The beeping of her com-link pulled her out of her thoughts, “Admiral Kaleeri, I ordered not to be disturbed.”_

_“Apologies High-General but General Surik has arrived aboard the Gjallarhorn and is requesting to speak to you,” the Admiral reported._

_Revan pondered on the request for a moment, before answering, “Patch her through to the observation deck.”_

_A few seconds later, Meetra's hologram appear on the communication terminal, her violet fixated on Revan's mask, “Hey Angie,” she spoke softly._

_“Meetra, you know I don't use that name anymore, not since .... not since Cathar.”_

_“I know,” she smiled sadly, “But for me, you will always be Angela Ziegler, no matter what you say or do. But please, could you take of that mask? I want to see your face at least one last time.”_

_“Don't say things like that!” Revan almost cried, but unclasped her mask, “The plan will work! It must! I ... I don't want to lose you.”_

_Meetra reached out through their bond and touched Revan's mind, trying to brush away some of her concern, “We are going to see each other again, I'm just trying to be prepared for the unexpected. Just like you taught me. But we will win this fight and end this war. And do you know why? Because you are the strongest, wisest and most determined woman, I've ever met and whom I've fallen in love with. I have the utmost Faith in you.”_

_Revan listened to Meetra’s words with tears in her eyes, “Thank you,” she all but whispered, “I love you.”_

_○○○○○○○_

_The clashing of lightsabres and beskar swords filled the bridge of the mandalorian flagship. The dead bodies of Mandalor’s personal guard were already lying on the floor as Revan duelled their leader. Even though he used only one beskad, he held his ground against the onslaught of Revans dual sabres._

_Realizing that her attacks were fruitless efforts, Revan reached out with the force, finding purchase in the form of another beskad, that formerly belonged to one of the guards. She then threw it and Mandalor when they locked blades. He saw the sword coming but had to dodge it nevertheless. This gave Revan the opening she needed. She yanked one of her blades upwards while redirecting his sword and cut is wrists clean of. Another swift strike and his left leg was gone._

_The leader of the Neo-Crusaders fell to the ground, the proclaimed strongest of the mandalorians lay at Revans feet. “Order your men to stop,” she demanded, raising her purple blade to his throat._

_“We will never surrender to traitors like yourself!”_

_“Then you will die along with your men,” she announced, her voice cold as ice and pinned Mandalor to the bridge floor, through his chest, with her blue sabre. After that statement she activated her com-link, “General Surik, activate the Mass Shadow Generator and notify me when you are ready to fire.”_

_Mandalor started coughing and Revan removed his mask, strapping it to her waist, she ignored the blood on the inside of the mask. It was her symbol of triumph, that she had avenged her parents, that she had won._

_“You lost,” Mandalor pressed out between coughs, “You've lost Ziegler.”_

_“What?! And how do you know my name?” Revan inquired._

_“Did you really thought, I wouldn't recognise your mothers armour and mask? Or that you, despite your Jedi training fight much like a true mandalorian?” he laughed, “Ke barjurir gar'ade, jagyc'ade kot'la a dalyc'ade kotla'shya. You really fit that description, but even you won't stand a chance against what lies beyond the known galaxy. The republic’s sins will come to haunt them again,” were his last words._

_“High general, the weapon is charged and ready to fire at your command,” Meetra report via com-link._

_Revan didn't answer, trying to process what Mandalor said with his last dying breath. Something or someone was lying in the unknown regions waiting to strike at the republic? She would have to investigate this._

_“Revan, do you copy? Is everything alright?” Meetra asked worried. “Yeah, sorry Meetra, I was just lost in thought. You may fire when ready.”_

_“Acknowledged, primary ignition in five, four, three, two, one, .... fire!”_

_Revan watched in mix of relief and regret as the superweapon devoured the mandalorian fleet but also big parts of the republic’s. And she couldn't shake the feeling, that this would play directly into the hands of that unknown enemy she now knew of._

_But then something went terribly south and she had to watch in horror while the Gjallarhorn got also torn apart by the projected mass shadow._

_“Nooo! MEETRA!”_

_○○○○○○○_

Fareeha awoke in shock, Revans scream still echoing in her mind. The Sith Lord regarded her with curious glance that also displayed a degree of worry.

“You just blacked out,” she stated matter of factly, “What happened?”

“I... I saw it,” Fareeha answered. “You saw what?” Revan asked and Fareeha could almost hear her eye roll.

“Malachor. I saw what happened. I saw what you did.”

“Wait what?!” Revan's face showed utter disbelief, “What do you mean with you saw it?”

7“I had some kind of vision of your past, I guess? I don’t know where it came from, but it happened before, on the shuttle when I entered your mind to heal your …” Before she could finish her sentence, Revan screamed in anger, grabbed her by the throat and slammed her into the nearest wall.

“YOU DID WHAT?!” Fareeha tried to pry Revan’s hand away, but her efforts were fruitless against Revan’s iron grip. It was a mystery to her where she took this strength from.

“You … had injuries … the medi-droid couldn’t … place,” She pressed out, having trouble breathing but deciding it wouldn’t help saying nothing.

“And you think that gives you the right to violate my mind?!” she spat, lifting Fareeha from the wall just to slam her into it again. “You … would have … died”

“And now I am imprisoned on this fucking dust ball of a planet, while my stupid apprentice is running wild! And to make it all I now share a force bond with you little annoying…” Suddenly the door to their cell opened, redirecting Revan’s attention to the three guards entering. “Release her and put your hands behind your head!”

The grip on her throat loosened and Fareeha slid down the wall coughing. But instead of complying with the guard’s orders Revan close the distance, before they could react and drove her knee between the first one’s legs, followed by an elbow strike down onto his neck, rendering him unconscious. The other raised his blaster, but a kick from Revan connected with his hands knocking the weapon away and breaking a few of his fingers. His screams of anguish, albeit alerting more guards, were soon silenced, when his nasal bone vanished inside his head.

More guards rushed into the room, firing stun blasts at Revan, but rather than putting her under, they just slowed her down. Revan incapacitated two more guards before additional four managed to bring her to her knees and secure her arms behind her back. One of the guards then turned to Fareeha, who had been watching in a mixture of awe and horror, lifted her up and also bound her arms.

With a blaster pushed into each of their backs, the two force users were escorted through the building. Fareeha noticed the various bounty hunters and slaves, that littered the hallways, giving her a dreadful certainty what kind of place this was.

Throughout their walk, the fury painted across Revan's face seemingly died down and when they finally reached their destination she looked almost completely passive. But Fareeha couldn't shake the dark, cold feeling lingering somewhere at the edges of her mind.

They had entered what seemed to be the throne room of this fortress, if throne room would mean simply a big filthy room with one of the most disgusting Hutts she had ever seen. He began rambling something in huttese she couldn’t understand, but a protocol droid stepped in, translating, “The great Natjum the Hutt welcomes his newest acquisitions in his palace. He had never guessed the mighty Lord Revan to be a woman. Natjum is sure the republic will pay good money for you and your friend will make a fine addition to his slaves.”

Fareeha swallowed hard, her stomach revolting by the mere idea of serving a Hutt. The alien gestured his guard, who grabbed Fareeha and dragged her over to his leader. Despite her instinct to close her eyes when the slimy fingers touched her, she steeled herself to remain calm. She also noticed the scowl on Revan’s face.

“You can tell your master, if he tries to sell me out to the republic, the Sith will know where I am and knowing my former apprentice’s track record, this place will not exist for much longer,” she said and added in a menacing tone, “also, if he dares to touch her one more time, I will end his life here and now!”

After the droid had translated, the Hutt began to laugh, or at least Fareeha guessed he was laughing, “Not even the Sith would dare to wage war with the Hutt clans, not while they are also fighting the republic. You are in no position to make demands _little Sith_!” He made a show of letting his brownish-green fingers wander along Fareeha’s frame. But instead of disgust, she felt the bond or what Revan had called it flare to life and a wave of cold anger washed over her. The sheer malice of Revan’s thoughts where overwhelming, but even though she knew she should intervene, she felt no pity for what was to come onto their captors.

A bestial roar ripped itself from Revan’s throat when her force suppression collar disintegrated itself and the guards close to her where flung around the room. Almost instantly the remaining guards and some of the mercenaries opened fire on Revan with stun bolts, which simply evaporated before they even touched the Sith Lord.

Fareeha watched in awe as the blonde was gracefully dancing in between her opponents’ shots, who, noticing that the stun didn’t do anything, had switched to lethal fire, with her arms still bound behind her back.

When she finally managed to pull her arms free, the chaos fully unfolded. If her jaw hadn’t been attached to her head, Fareeha was sure it would be lying on the floor by now. Revan wasn’t only evading being riddled with blaster holes, she was now also throwing around the vibroblades, some of the attackers had carried, before she disarmed them with the force. If it weren’t for the bodies dropping dead to the floor it could have been some kind of dance performance, it almost looked as if she was showing of. Fareeha just wondered, was it to scare the Hutt before his ultimate demise, or was it to impress her? Some part of her secretly hoped it was the second option. _When did I develop a crush on her?!_

After a minute or so the fight was over, Revan stood amidst the dead body of at least a dozen guards and bounty hunters, without even a scratch. The Hutt, who seemed to have completely lost his interest in Fareeha, seeing how his men were butchered in front of him, babbled something incoherent, obviously terrified, for the droid to translate.

“The great Natjum decided in his infinite wisdom, that you are free to go, if you are to leave this place for ever.”

“It is way too late for that,” Revan spat and flung the first vibroblade into his gigantic belly. “You should have thought of the consequences _before_ threatening and disrespecting a Sith _Lord_.” A second sword entered his body and even though Fareeha didn’t understand huttese she could imagine what the giant slug was screaming. Screams that were ended when the third blade went straight through the creature’s head.

With the Hutt finally dead, Fareeha dared to move, only to be stopped by Revan’s, not even remotely friendly, stare, “You are going to follow _me_ , from now on.”

It was a simple statement, one that didn’t leave room for interpretation, but it gave Fareeha some of her defiance back, “And why should I?”

“Because _I_ am not going to remove this collar until I’m sure the only person, who could literally read my mind, will not be able to run back to her loved republic like the loyal dog you are. And as long as you wear it, you’ll be seen _and_ treated like a slave and won’t be able to leave this dust ball at all. The choice is yours,” Revan shot back. Fareeha wanted to retort something, but realised it would be pointless, so she begrudgingly decided to follow Revan for now.

After reacquiring their weapons, which was an easy matter, with Revan simply tearing the vault door out of its bearings, they headed over to the hangar and this time Fareeha got a good view of the ship she took of the _Wings of Victory_. The dart shaped hull was jet black with just Revan’s signature white wings and sword decal imprinted behind the cockpit windows. A gigantic annular wing encased the rear and the massive thrusters of the craft. Fareeha had never seen anything like it.

Revan, noticing that she had stopped, turned around saying, “I know the _Shadowed Wing_ is impressive, but would you hurry up? We need to get some rations onboard, this is going to be a long flight.”

Fareeha shook of her the softness in her head and asked, “And where exactly are we going?”

“Home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meetra Surik's ship, the Gjallarhorn, is named after Heimdal's horn, that hails ragnarok.
> 
> The Mass Shadow Generator used Malachor V’s unique gravitation to create a shadow mass that crushed everything in its proximity including the mandalorian and half of the republic fleet.
> 
> Beskads are mandalorian swords made out of beskar, which enabled them to even withstand lightsabre strikes.
> 
> Ke barjurir gar'ade, jagyc'ade kot'la a dalyc'ade kotla'shya – train your sons to be strong, but your daughters to be stronger.
> 
>  
> 
> For the record, Revan is fluent in an extreme amount of languages, including huttese but I found it funny how she conversed with the Hutt through a droid.  
> And if you got the feeling, Revan is on the verge of being a little bit over powered, you are right. I somehow like this version of her and will pursue it further later on. But I also promise that Fareeha will get some action in the next chapter, which will hopefully not take that long.
> 
> Until then, have a merry Christmas and happy Holidays, peace out.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by Kretolus' [Merciless Series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/968856), so if you liked it, go check it out :)
> 
> I have the next five chapters or so already planned, but since my semester started two days ago and I'm currently working on a Revan cosplay I don't know when the next one will drop (>/\<)


End file.
